marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Komitet Gosudarstvennoy Bezopasnosti (Earth-616)
Move The KGB full title is Komitet gosudarstvennoy bezopasnosti. Ergo, we should name it properly, or at least change it to the full English title. Nausiated (talk) 05:33, November 14, 2012 (UTC) :I'm going to disagree. The proper name for the page probably should be...that, but this should probably be an exception. That name is unwieldly, and should probably remain what it is for the sake of simplicity. Most people would probably just use the link KGB - which I assume would redirect to the page - while editing, making the name change pretty pointless. :Heck, I can barely remember which acronym for S.H.I.E.L.D. I'm supposed to be using at any given moment, so I couldn't fathom actually having to use the real name for the KGB if I ever need to. :And, if it makes any difference, this reasoning is what's used on the Wikipedia pages for the KGB, FBI, and CIA. :LoveWaffle (talk) 05:58, November 14, 2012 (UTC) ::Well, I think I'll have to disagree with your disagreement. No one uses the full name for SHIELD, but we still have it listed under the full name. We've done the same thing with the Nazis, or the National Socialist German Workers Party. Now, granted, listing it under the Russian name of Komitet gosudarstvennoy bezopasnosti, or the Cyrillic name Комитет государственной безопасности if you want to be super fancy, would be a huge pain in the a** when it comes to linking. Then again, the English name of Committee for State Security is pretty obscure to most people. ::In any case, we need to at least move it to include an Earth-616 designation. I feel the the Komitet gosudarstvennoy bezopasnosti name to be the most logical (cause how many characters are KGB? And how many users would be linking to them?). And on a side note, Wikipedia, while being a huge resource for my daily info, is hardly a good source for anything official (hell, they still perpetuate the myth of all the 90s animated series being in the same universe). --Spencerz (talk) 06:48, November 14, 2012 (UTC) :::Well, bringing up the Nazis works in my favor in two different ways. For one, "Nazi", unlike KGB, was never by any means an official name of that organization. Actually, it has an insult, so would be about as appropriate a name for that page as "Red" or "Ivan" for anything related to the USSR (which, for the record, I have just proposed to move to "Union of Soviet Socialist Republics"). Meanwhile, it's also noteworthy that National Socialist German Workers Party is used for the page instead of Nationalsozialistische Deutsche Arbeiterpartei. With respect to this site being entirely (at least everything I've seen) being written in English, that's the right thing to do. In that case, the page should probably be moved to Committee for State Security (Earth-616), but, unlike the official name of the Nazi party, there's nothing about that name that would lead to KGB unless you're fluent in Russian. Nor has that name entered the English lexicon like KGB. So the most widely used official, English-language name for the group is "KGB". Not exactly by the book, but a reasonable exception. :::I'm really dedicated to getting that 60-day badge. LoveWaffle (talk) 00:23, November 15, 2012 (UTC) New Move Per naming conventions LoveWaffle (talk) 01:34, March 10, 2013 (UTC)